Geschichte:Der Traum von neuem Glanz/Kapitel 012
Der Vizeadmiral hat innerhalb einer Stunde die Insel überquert und steht nun vor dem Rathaus, neben ihm sein Schützling und dahinter 30 Marinesoldaten, die auf den nächsten Befehl warten. Er räuspert seine Stimme und klopft an die Tür des Rathauses. „Guten Tag, hier ist Vizeadmiral Thaddäus von der Marine, wir sind hier um den Weltaristokraten Sankt Nimmerlein zu beschützen.“ Die Tür wird ihm daraufhin von der Sekretärin geöffnet. „Hallo, ich habe ihren Anruf erhalten, kommen sie doch herein und wir besprechen die Einzelheiten: Unterkunft, Verpflegung und Zahlung.“ „Zahlung?“, Thaddäus schluckt, da er befürchtet das er auf den Kosten sitzenbleiben wird. Bevor er in das Rathaus eintritt gibt er seinen Männern den Befehl auszuschwärmen, um die Insel zu überwachen. Er stellt 5 Trupps mit jeweils 6 Leuten zusammen. Sein Schützling darf eine Truppe anführen und marschiert daraufhin mit ihnen Richtung Hafen, an welchem das Schiff von Nimmerlein angelegt hat. In der Ausstellungshalle schaut sich Mind noch immer um. „Das hilft mir alles nicht weiter, wenn man etwas Geschichte von dieser Insel finden muss, dann hier in einem Museum. Aber hier gibt es nur jede Menge Dokumente und Verträge, die Hiroid mit den Nachbarinseln geschlossen hat. Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Zettel des Bürgermeisters davon berichtet hat. Ein Treffen zwischen zwei Personen, die auf dieser Insel einen Gegenstand vermuten. Wenn der Bürgermeister solche Angst vor solchem hat, dann muss es bedeutsam für diese Insel sein.“ Er geht zum Eingangsbereich und fragt die Leiterin nach einem Rundgang. „Natürlich kann ich ihnen einen anbieten, der Bürgermeister hat netterweise für sämtliches Programm bezahlt. Ich rufe ihnen einen Führer.“ „Vielen Dank, das wäre hilfreich“, entgegnet Mind freundlich. Vor ihm erscheint eine hübsche Frau, mit blondem Haar und einem hübschen Gesicht.„Ich bin Sally, darf ich sie zu einem Rundgang einladen?“ Ihre Stimme klingt ebenso freundlich, wie die von Mind, nämlich ungespielt und herzlich. Er fühlt sich nach diesem einen Satz sehr wohl bei ihr und genießt den Rundgang zutiefst. „Kennen sie einen Symon, der sich auf dieser Insel an jede Frau heranmacht?“, fragt ihn Sally plötzlich, während sie einen Korridor zum nächsten Raum entlanggehen. Mind ist überrascht über ihre plötzliche Art über Privates zu reden. „Ja, ich kenne ihn, normalerweise machen sich die Frauen aber an ihn heran oder nicht?“ „Hach ja, stimmt eigentlich, Sally lächelt, er ist hier inzwischen bekannt wie ein bunter Hund, jede Frau redet von ihm und ehrlich gesagt, ist er schon eine Nummer für sich.“ Sie kichert und bleibt stehen. „Wissen sie, er hat vor einigen Tagen auch nach einem Rundgang gefragt, normalerweise kommen hier ganze Gruppen von Besuchern her.. ich wundere mich nur, das plötzlich Interesse von einzelnen Personen ausgeht. Gibt es hier denn etwas besonderes?“ „Ja, sie...“ entgegnet Mind leise. „Haben sie etwas gesagt?“, fragt Sally höflich. Symon, von dem die beiden die ganze Zeit reden, hat sich inzwischen eine Zeitung gekauft, um ein bisschen mehr von seiner Umgebung zu erfahren. Seit Tagen sitzt er im Sommerdorf, um den Verbrecher zu suchen. Dabei hat er die „Außenwelt“ völlig außer Acht gelassen, er setzt sich auf eine kleine Bank, die sich auf dem Straßenrand befindet. Als er die Zeitung aufgeschlagen hat stutzt er ein wenig. „Marine ins Sommerdorf geschickt- besteht Gefahr auf dem Inselparadies?“ Der Hauptartikel überrascht ihn zutiefst. „Was soll denn die Marine hier? Die Weisen wissen doch, das ich hier bin?! Reiche ich ihnen etwa nicht?“ Erzähler: „Was Symon nicht weiß ist, das die Marine explizit wegen dem Aristokraten geschickt wurde und nicht wegen dem Verbrecher.“ Beim lesen merkt er nicht, dass sich ein Mann neben ihn gesetzt hat. Er tippt ihn an: „Entschuldigen sie, darf ich einen Teil ihrer Zeitung haben?“ „Huch, ähh ja natürlich hier ich gebe sie ihnen, bin gerade eh etwas sauer und will sie gar nicht weiterlesen..“ Der Mann nimmt sie dankend an und Symon steht beleidigt auf: „Zweifeln die wirklich an meinen Fähigkeiten, ich bin entsetzt..am besten muntere ich mich mit ein paar Frauen auf. Er schnipst in die Hände und die Frauen die an ihm vorbeigehen wollten, gucken ihn aufmerksam an. 3..2..1 und schon schoben sie sich unter seine Arme und begleiteten ihn weiter zum Hafen. Der Mann, der noch immer auf der Bank sitzt guckt sich den Artikel auf der Rückseite genauer an.„Nach neuesten Erkenntnissen hat die Marine zu besonderer Vorsicht aufgerufen, denn einige Verbrecher sollen wieder aufgetaucht sein und ihr Unwesen treiben. Um sich vor ihnen zu schützen raten sie ihnen, den unbescholtenen Bürgern, sich zu verstecken und uns zu melden wo sie sind. Ein anonymer Tippgeber hat erneut einen Hinweis zu diesen Verbrechern gegeben. Zwei Steckbriefe fallen dem Mann entgegen. Captain Pope Lines, der Inquisitor: 285.000.000 Berry Kopfgeld, das Foto zeigt einen Mann, der zum Himmel schaut. Ein rosa Gewand umhüllt seinen Körper, auf seinem Kopf ein roter Hut. In seinem Mund steckt eine Zigarre und seine Augen sind von einem weißen Stoff überdeckt. Der Mann schmunzelt, als er diesen lustigen Anblick des Inquisitors auf sich Wirken ließ. Der zweite Steckbrief wird von ihm betrachtet. Mister Sir Travers, der trügerische Gentleman: Ein feiner Mann, der seinen Zylinder auf seinem Zeigefinger kreisen lässt. Dazu ein Spitzbart und ein Monokel. Tatsächlich sieht er wie ein feiner Mann aus und ganz und gar nicht wie ein Pirat. „Was für beachtliche Kopfgelder“, staunt der Mann. Er schaut sich einen dritten Steckbrief an: „Au weia, habe ich den hier nicht bereits gesehen?!?“ Der Schreck lässt den Mann die Zeitung aus der Hand werfen, als wenn sie mit einer ansteckenden Krankheit infiziert worden wäre. Ein Mann tritt vor die Zeitung und hebt sie behutsam auf. Es ist ein Marine aus der Truppe vom Vizeadmiral. „Schaut mal hier, er beginnt zu lachen, guckt euch mal dieses paffende rosa Männchen an.“ Er deutet auf Pope Lines, dessen Bild seine Kameraden ebenfalls zu vergnügen scheint. „Der Mann ist sehr gefährlich, lacht nicht über ihn, sonst hört er euch vielleicht noch...“ Die Zeitung wird dem Marine aus der Hand genommen. Der Schützling guckt sich das Bild an und muss auch mit einem Lächeln ringen, aber er will autoritär wirken und verkneift es sich daher. „Er sieht schon ulkig aus, aber es gibt einen viel interessanteren Steckbrief, reich mir bitte den Dritten.“ Der Marine blättert kurz und gibt ihm den Steckbrief. „Interessant, er hat das höchste Kopfgeld von den ganzen Briefen, die in dieser Zeitung stecken. Und zufällig habe ich ihn heute schon gesehen. Das reizt meinen Ehrgeiz ungemein aus. Wenn ich ihn stelle, dann kann ich 2 Ränge überspringen, das wäre nicht schlecht...“ Er freut sich über diese Herausforderung. Der Marine reißt ihn aber sofort aus seinen Tagträumen heraus. „Sir, beim besten Willen, sind auf der Marineleiter zwar schon ziemlich hoch, aber mit einem solchen Kaliber würde sich vielleicht sogar ein Admiral bemühen müssen.“ Ein anderer greift ein: „Übertreib' nicht, ein Admiral würde es hinkriegen, aber ein Konteradmiral könnte dagegen schon Probleme bekommen und der ist sogar noch 3 Ränge über ihnen...“ „Thaddäus würde nicht wollen, das du dich in eine solche Gefahr begibst, er mag dich sehr und will das du erstmal mit den kleinen Dingen, wie einer Patroullie zurechtfindest..“ Die anderen nicken zustimmend, da sie den Schützling auch insgeheim sehr mögen und ihn nie einer solchen Gefahr aussetzen würden. Er guckt seine Unterstellten an und beginnt langsam zu nicken: „Ihr, ihr habt Recht, ich bin noch nicht soweit, aber ich will doch zeigen, was ich kann..“ Der Marine klopft ihm auf die Schulter: „Sei nicht enttäuscht, du bist ein prima Kerl und ein kluger Kopf, von dem sich die Marine mehr wünscht. Jeder im Hauptquartiert respektiert dich sehr, da du einer der Jüngsten Kapitäne sein kannst, die es jemals in der Marinegeschichte gegeben hat.“ Die anderen nicken zustimmend und heben ihn hoch. „Komm wir tragen dich ein bisschen durch die Gegend, für uns bist du jetzt schon ein Held.“ Laute Jubelrufe hallen nun durch die Straße, die die Passanten sehr verwunderten. „Ist jetzt schon das Marinetrupp betrunken?“ tuschelte ein Mann zu seinem Kumpel. „Na, ich glaube sie sind einfach fröhlich, weil auf dieser Insel ist es auch spitze.“ Er gibt dem Mann ein Kopfnuss und beide beginnen dümmlich zu lachen. Sie laufen nun hinter dem Marinegespann her und pfiffen ihnen hinterher. Einige weitere Leute ließen sich von der guten Laune anstecken und laufen dem Gespann hinterher. Eine wahre Traube eilt jubelnd zum Strand. Dem Schützling gefällt es, seine Stimmung hat sich extrem verbessert und er sieht, das selbst eine solche schlichte Mission zu einem gewaltigen Spaß werden kann. Der Bürgermeister, der sich seltsamerweise nicht in dem Getümmel befindet ist nun einigen Passanten gefolgt, die ihn zum Aristokraten geführt haben. Er richtet sich gerade auf und versucht seinen stolzesten und erhabensten Gang zu gehen. Er schreitet durch die Tür auf den Aristokraten zu und reicht ihm die Hand. „Herzlich Willkommen auf meiner bescheidenen Insel dem Sommerdorf, ich begrüße sie herzlich und möchte mich ihnen vorstellen: Deede van Bogar, der Bürgermeister.“ Der Aristokrat guckt ihn musternd an. „Sie knien nicht..!“ Der Bürgermeister versteht und kniet sich vor seinem reichen Gast hin. Sein Kopf gesenkt. „Ja, so ist es besser. Nimmerlein mein Name, ich bin hier noch nich' lange und möchte ihn ein erstes Resüme geben.“ Der Bürgermeister lauscht aufmerksam. „Nun, ich will es auf den Punkt bringen. Ihre Anlage spricht mich nicht an. Keine Verbeugungen, keine Frauen die mir willenlos gehorchen, und hier gibt es zu wenig Prunk und Pracht. Is' wohl für die niederen Menschen angelegt, find' ich persönlich etwas unwürdig für mich.“Sommerbär traut seinen Ohren nicht: Sein Gast ist kein Tag anwesend, war noch nicht einmal im GB, dem besten Hotel der Grand Line und dem Stolz der Insel. Aber ein Urteil kann er sich rasant aus dem Ärmel zaubern. „Ähm, probieren sie das Great Blue Summer Hotel. Dann werden sie ihre Meinung sicherlich ändern.“ Er ist verlegen, alles was er sich in knapp 15 Jahren aufgebaut hat, wurde noch nie so scharf kritisiert. Jeder war bisher zufrieden und würde hier am liebsten Leben wollen. Und dieser Mann schafft es den Glauben an eine SPITZEN- Hotel Kette auf ein kleines Licht herunterzuspielen. Sankt Nimmerlein guckt ihn hämisch an: „Ich werde es probieren, aber allzu große Hoffnungen brauchen sie nicht haben..“ Er nimmt eine Hand voll Geld und schmeißt sie durch den ganzen Laden, der Wirt ist sichtlich verärgert und kratzt das Geld mühsam zusammen. Er raunt den Bürgermeister an: „Das Geld ist es nicht wert, um diesen Widerling auf dieser Insel zu haben, er wird noch alle Besucher zur Verzweiflung treiben..“ „Ja, vielleicht haben sie Recht..“ „Ganz sicher, Geld ist weniger Wert als Tradition und das gute Gefühl, welches man beim Betreten dieser Insel verspürt. Nimmerlein wird noch jedem Einzelnen diese Freude nehmen, um sich selbst an unserer Demütigung zu laben..“ Der Wirt klingt noch immer zornig. Der Bürgermeister ist einfach nur enttäuscht von seiner euphorischen Vorstellung vom schnellen Geld und bittet den Wirt um einen Schnaps. Im Museum hat Sally die Tour inzwischen beendet und lächelt Mind nun fragend an: „Wie hat es dir gefallen?“ Mind denkt noch immer über ein pikantes Detail nach, welches er für seine Suche noch braucht. Er grübelt noch immer nach. „Hey, sie drückt seine Hand mit ihren beiden Hände zu, um ihn auf die aufmerksam zu machen, wie findest du es?“ Er guckt sie lächelnd an und legt seine Hand auf ihren Beiden. Eine Wärme geht von ihnen beiden aus, beide von einer Natürlichkeit die erstaunlich menschlich ist. Er versucht seine Hände sanft aus ihrem Griff zu befreien. „Ich habe gefunden was ich gesucht habe, vielen Dank!“ Mind versucht einen Schritt von ihr zu gehen. „Hey, hast du eben diese Wärme gespürt? Ich.. Ich fand es richtig aufregend..“ Sally flüstert ihn an. Mind entgegnet ihr gutmütig: „Ja, ich habe es auch gespürt, ein Gefühl welches mich mit Freude erfüllt. Wir sehen uns wieder!“, er winkt er zu und macht die Anstalt zu gehen. Sie guckt ihm nach und weiß, das er kein gewöhnlicher Besucher ist. Symon hat etwas gesucht, er hat hingegen etwas gefunden. Sally legt ihre Arme um seinen Hals und verabschiedet sich freundlich. Er macht sich auf dem Weg zur Eingangshalle weg von Sally, die ihm sehr Nahe gekommen ist. Ein Gedanke befindet in ihren beiden Köpfen. „Ist es...“ Sally denkt darüber nach. „Liebe?“, Mind beendet ihren Gedanken und geht mit einem kribbeln im Bauch Richtung Eingangshalle.